Амнезия
by Simorg
Summary: Порой потеря памяти может полностью изменить человека. Коллеги с ужасом в глазах знакомятся с обновлённым Тимми Спидлом.


**Title:** Амнезия.  
**Genre**: сначала всё задумывалось, как драма, а потом всё плавно перекатилось в юмор))  
**Rating:** T (за всякие мудрёные ругательства)  
**Warnings:** Нема. Я ОЧЕНЬ люблю слэш, но писать его не умею, поэтому здесь его нет. Сорри всем слэшерам...  
**Cast:** Timothy Speedle, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods.  
**Disclaimer:** К сожалению, не мои, иначе Тимка был бы жив и здоров.  
**Beta:** Алёна-гений русского языка. И что бы я без неё делала? Да пребудят с тобой сила и муза, о незабвенная!

Он открыл глаза и всё, что он увидел - это яркий белый свет. "Я что, в Раю?» - пронеслась в его мозгу судорожная мысль. Достаточно сфокусировав свой взгляд, чтобы увидеть контуры предметов, он понял, что это просто был белый потолок; а заодно белые стены, белый пол и белое оборудование. "Стоп! Оборудование? Какое, к чёрту, оборудование? Где я?". Приподнявшись на локтях, он оглянулся и понял, даже не по обстановке, а по запаху медикаментов, что он находится в больнице. "Эээ, а что я здесь делаю?" - он мучительно пытался вспомнить хоть что-то, но когда он пытался сосредоточиться на ускользающей от его сознания мысли, его голова начинала болеть.

- Замечательно,- процедил он сквозь зубы.- Приятно вот так однажды очнуться и понять, что ты понятия не имеешь, как очутился в этом месте, и вообще, кто ты такой. А, кстати, кто я, собственно говоря, такой?

Он начал нервничать. "Господи, да что происходит?". Свесил ноги с кровати, игнорируя боль в затылочной части головы, и отсоединил все провода, подключённые к его телу: индикаторы, свидетельствующие о том, что пациент жив, погасли, и экран противно запищал. Тут же, как по команде, в палату вбежали медсестра и врач. Увидев, что пациент жив, они заметно расслабились.

- Мистер Спидл, вы очнулись! Это просто замечательно. Я немедленно сообщу об этом вашим коллегам, - сказав это, медсестра вышла из палаты.

"Спидл? Это моя фамилия, да? Хорошо. Уже хоть что-то мне известно… Ещё хорошо бы понять, что это за коллеги, о которых упоминала медсестра…"

- Док, что со мной произошло? Почему я здесь?

- Мистер Спидл, вас доставили к нам три дня назад с серьёзным повреждением головы. Ваше состояние было не то чтобы катастрофическим, но вполне серьёзным. Сейчас ваше состояние улучшается. Через несколько недель вы будете в полном порядке, но вам и тогда ещё стоит воздержаться от полевой работы на некоторое время.

"Полевой работы? Я что, картошку сажаю?"

- Эээ, доктор… Декард,- посмотрев на бейджик, произнёс Спидл.- Всё это, конечно, очень занимательно, но не могли бы вы рассказать всё поподробнее? Из-за чего у меня появилась эта травма, а самое главное, как меня зовут, а?

- А вы не помните? Что ж, потери памяти следовало ожидать. Амнезия случается при таких типах травм. Не бойтесь, через некоторое время память к вам вернётся. Да, кстати, вас зовут Тимоти Спидл, а что с вами произошло - лучше расскажут ваши друзья и коллеги, так как я не очень хорошо осведомлён в этом вопросе.

"Тимоти? Ну и имечко, а… . Если я не ошибаюсь, то имя Тимоти произошло из греческого языка и значит «бойся и почитай Бога». Ммм, надеюсь, я не католик…"

В коридоре раздался шум, и в палату ворвались огненно-рыжий и белый вихри. Нет, не вихри - люди: рыжий и блондинка. У каждого было по полицейскому значку.

"Мать моя женщина, я только что очнулся, а меня уже арестовывать хотят; а я ведь даже не помню, что совершил!"  
- Тим, - всплеснула руками блондинка, - ты очнулся! Господи, как я рада! Ты как, в порядке?

- Почти,- наконец выдавил из себя Тим, после того, как понял, что в обезьянник сегодня его сажать не собираются. – А,- наконец-то дошло до Тима, - вы мои коллеги, да?

Вдруг в разговор вмешался доктор Декард, как бы отвечая на вопросительный взгляд рыжего:

- Мистер Кейн, мисс Дюкейн, должен вам сообщить, что физическое состояние мистера Спидла почти в норме, правда есть одно "но" - у него тотальная амнезия.

- О Господи,- осела на стул мисс Дюкейн. – А когда к нему вернётся память?

- Трудно сказать, по обстоятельствам. Я вам советую поместить его в привычную ему обстановку. Знакомые вещи могут пробудить его воспоминания. Да, чаще всего так и бывает.

- Хорошо, - наконец-то подал голос мистер Кейн. – Мы его тогда заберём, когда можно будет?

- Конечно, - кивнул док.

- Тим, не бойся, ты всё вспомнишь, а пока отдыхай, мы к тебе потом ещё заглянем, - медленно проговорил мистер Кейн, и они вместе с блондинкой и доктором вышли.

Тим остался один и лёг на кровать.

"Смешной парень этот Кейн,- подумал Спидл. - У него странная манера говорить – зачем-то делать паузу после каждого слова… Да и стоит он странно: в пол-оборота, голову склонил набок, руки на бёдрах, пальцы теребят бейджик. Кстати, о птичках. Они же копы, так? Так… значит и я коп, если считать, что они мои коллеги. Что ж, быть копом лучше, чем сажать картошку, это уж точно".

Тим пролежал в больнице ещё с неделю. Его приходили навещать: уже знакомые ему Горацио Кейн, которого все звали Эйч, и Келли Дюкейн; ещё приходили некий Эрик Делко и Алекс Вудс. Все они очень беспокоились по поводу потери памяти Тимми и старались как-то восполнить пробелы в ней. За эту неделю он узнал, что он не совсем коп, а криминалист, CSI, и что напал на него тогда подозреваемый, который очень не хотел идти за решётку.

Наконец-то его выписывали. Тим стоял у стойки рецепшена и весь трясся от нетерпения, - так ему хотелось уже убраться из больницы. Наконец все бумаги были заполнены, и Тим пулей выскочил из здания больницы. У входа его ждал Эйч. Он стоял, прислонившись к огромному Хаммеру, и грелся в лучах майамского солнца.

- А-а, Спид, тебя уже выписали? Хорошо, садись: я тебя к тебе домой подвезу – вряд ли ты помнишь, где твой дом находится.

- Спид? - ошеломлённо спросил Тим, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье.

- А, извини, забыл сказать - это твоя кличка: ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя называли именно Спид, - охотно объяснил Эйч, садясь за руль, заводя мотор и выводя Хаммер на трассу.

- А можно поинтересоваться, - осторожно начал Тим,- почему у меня такая кличка? Я что, сижу на спидах?

Никак не ожидая такой интерпретации слова Speed, Эйч чуть не врезался в фонарный столб, однако за долю секунды сумел предотвратить столкновение. – Господи, нет, конечно! Это от слова «скорость». Просто у тебя есть жёлтый байк Дукати и склонность нарушать правила дорожного движения, превышая дозволенную скорость, - пояснил Горацио.

У Тима от удивления поползли вверх брови. - Я лихачу на дорогах? Господи, это же так опасно! И чем я раньше думал? Нет, надо поскорее избавляться от мотоцикла и покупать машину - она безопасней.

Это заявление шокировало Эйча больше, чем про спиды. Чтобы Тим - знаменитый король скорости - говорил, что превышать скорость нельзя? Нет, это точно значит, что близится конец света. Кое-как оправившись от такого потрясения, Горацио поехал дальше, воздержавшись от комментариев.

Через полчаса они подъехали к обшарпанной многоэтажке, каковая могла быть только на окраине маленького задрипанного техасского городка, но не в Майами.

- Я живу в этой дыре? У меня что, денег на что-нибудь более уютное не хватило? - демонстративно зажал нос Тим.

Эйч уже устал всему удивляться и просто ответил:  
- Тебе здесь раньше нравилось. Ты был в общем-то аскетом, и ничего помпезного тебе не требовалось. Тем более ты говорил, что тебе нравятся твои соседи, насколько люди тебе вообще могут нравиться.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Я имею в виду, что ты ненавидишь почти весь род человеческий.

- Странно; какой я, оказывается, ненормальный. Людей любить надо, а не ненавидеть. Нет, ну как я раньше мог так себя вести? Ума не приложу.

- Кхм, да. А я ума не приложу, что с тобой сейчас стало, - еле слышно проговорил Горацио.

Эйч проводил Тим до его квартиры, попутно выслушивая жалобы по поводу чистоты этого здания, дал указания принимать таблетки и отдыхать и затем поехал в лабораторию.

Там он сразу же собрал команду CSI на экстренное заседание.

- Ребята, коллеги, друзья, товарищи! Случилось непредвиденное – Спиди сошёл с ума. Точнее - нет, я неправильно выразился. То, что ему в скором времени потребуется Приют безумных - это было ясно с самого начала, но не с такими же симптомами! – И Горацио вкратце пересказал криминалистам то, что случилось несколькими часами ранее.

- Господи, он превращается в человека с совершенно противоположным мировоззрением. Я этого не переживу. Родите меня обратно, я так привык к этому вечно хмурому дворняге, - театрально схватился за сердце Делко.

- Дырку над тобой в небе, Эрик. Ты что, мне не веришь?

- Честно? Нет. Трудно поверить, что такая константа, как Тим, вдруг начнёт меняться.

- Хм, ну подожди, Эрик. Вот он выйдет на работу, тогда уже за сердце по-настоящему схватишься,- злорадно, но в то же время обречённо произнёс Кейн.

Через неделю

Такое ощущение, что всё население Майами вдруг решило стать ворами, убийцами, насильниками, вымогателями и прочая, и прочая, потому что такого количества уголовных дел на криминалистическую лабораторию ещё никогда не сваливалось.  
Ребята прямо падали с ног от усталости. Естественно, в таком водовороте событий у них не оставалось времени, чтобы навестить своего больного друга. Но однажды их больной друг навестил их сам.

Вся команда собралась в комнате отдыха, чтобы за обедом обсудить текущие дела. Вдруг в коридоре послышалась серия громких воплей и такая же серия глухих ударов, как будто кто-то свалился на пол в обмороке. Эти звуки всё продолжались и постепенно становились громче, означая, что виновник сей паники скоро приблизится к комнате отдыха. Криминалисты, затаив дыхание, ждали появления этого Фредди Крюгера. И наконец-то они его дождались: из-за угла вышел Тимоти Спидл. Точнее сначала могло показаться, что это был Тимоти Спидл, но при ближайшем рассмотрении в душу закрадывалось сомнение в правдивости этого утверждения. На сем достопочтенном муже был надет костюм и галстук. Чисто выбритое лицо и гладко причёсанные волосы свидетельствовали о долгих часах, проведённых у зеркала. Нет, это точно не мог быть Тимоти Спидл, так как тот неряха никогда бы не опустился до такого уровня! Но факт оставался фактом - это был действительно Тим.

- Я фигею, дорогая редакция, это что за жертва аборта? – широко раскрыв глаза, пролепетал Делко.

- Я же говорил, что за сердце схватишься, когда это увидишь. Это наш новый, прокачанный Тимка. Прошу любить и жаловать, - безразличным тоном произнёс Горацио, махнув рукой в сторону приближающегося Спидла.

- Тысячу вурдалаков вам всем под одеяло, о чём с ним теперь говорить?.. Я же совершенно не знаю этого субъекта!.. Ой, я забыла пистолеты почистить! – быстро проговорила Келли и выбежала из комнаты.

- А я труп не накрыла простынёй. Он, наверное, мёрзнет, бедненький! – Алекс вышла вслед за Келли.

- А мне аллигаторов покормить надо! – Делко тоже испарился.

В результате под ударом остался только Горацио; но ничего, его рассудок ещё и не такое выдерживал.

- Ангидрид твою валентность через медный купорос. Вот предатели, а!

Горацио улыбнулся, как только нога Тима коснулась пола комнаты отдыха.

- Рад тебя видеть, Тим, - не думал, что ты выйдешь на работу так быстро. Кстати, а как ты сюда добрался? Ведь ты, как я понимаю, это место тоже забыл?

- Нашёл адрес в телефонном справочнике. Слушай, а куда это все убежали? Я ведь видел, что они только что сидели здесь.

- Острый приступ диареи - они побежали в уборную.

- Ой, бедняги. Им немедленно надо обратиться к врачу, - обеспокоено произнёс Тим.

- Да, конечно. Я им тоже самое сказал, но они, глупые, меня не послушались, - Горацио начала нравится вся ситуация в целом, сколь абсурдной она ни была.

- Хм, ладно, скажи, что я в своей лаборатории, если я им понадоблюсь, ладно? – С этими словами Тим развернулся и вышел.

- Это вряд ли скоро произойдёт,- усмехнувшись, сказал сам себе Эйч. Но он понимал, что так продолжаться не может, так как взаимоотношения между коллегами влияют на раскрываемость дел. А судя по тому, как отреагировали CSI на появление Тимы, от помощи трейс-экспертизы придётся отказаться, так как никто не соберётся с духом отнести нужные улики Тимке.

Поэтому Эйч взял сотовый и позвонил доктору Декарду.

- Декард слушает, - раздалось на другом конце телефонного кабеля.

- Док, здравствуйте. Вас беспокоит Горацио Кейн по поводу вашего недавнего пациента - Тимоти Спидла.

- Да, помню такого. Что-то случилось?

- Да… Боюсь, что Тим забыл не просто своё прошлое, но и свои привычки, ибо ведёт он себя не так, как раньше.

- Хм, странно, обычно такого не случается. Видимо эта травма принесла бОльшие повреждения мозгу мистера Спидла, чем я думал. Даже не знаю, как это исправить… Знаете, говорят, что повторный удар иногда возвращает память. Нет, я не прошу избивать вашего друга, но, если лекарства не помогают, ничего другого не остаётся…

- Спасибо, мистер Декард, я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь вашим советом,- поблагодарил дока Эйч и отключился.

- Эрик, - что есть мочи заорал Горацио, - тащи сюда бейсбольную биту!..

Тим даже не понял, что с ним произошло. Только что он стоял, склонившись над микроскопом… а в следующую секунду уже лежал на полу с дикой головной болью.

- Дихлордифинилтрихлорметилметан! – выругался Тим и попытался сесть. – Что случилось!

Он попытался осмотреться, но предметы предательски расплывались перед его глазами. Когда голова перестала кружиться и боль немного утихла, Тим осмотрелся опять. Вроде ничего подозрительного вокруг не было, но тогда что свалило его на пол? Тим неуклюже встал и сразу же почувствовал, что одежда сковывает его движения.

- Что за?.. – только и успел выговорить Тимми, когда до его сознания дошло, во что он был одет. Ноги его подкосились и он снова осел на пятую точку.

Тут в комнату вбежали его коллеги.

- Тим, что произошло? Ты вдруг свалился на пол, ни с того ни с сего, - заговорили они наперебой, помогая ему снова подняться на ноги.

- Я сам бы хотел это знать, - сморщил от боли лицо Тим. – А ещё я хотел бы знать, какого чёрта я одет как агент Кей из Людей в Чёрном?

CSI переглянулись, выражение неописуемой радости появилось на их лице.

- Тимоша, Спиди! Ты к нам вернулся!

- Вернулся? Да я вроде никуда не уезжал… А почему у вас на лицах такие выражения?..

И ему рассказали всё, что происходило в течение последних недель. После их сбивчивого рассказа пришлось отпаивать Тима с помощью горячего чая с коньяком: осознание того, что он чуть собственноручно не выбросил любовь всей его жизни - жёлтую Дукати, далось ему очень нелегко.

- Иногда мы думали, что ты останешься таким ужасным навсегда, но всё-таки оставалась капелька надежды, что всё вернётся на круги своя, нас никогда не покидала, - улыбаясь, сказала Келли.

- Типун тебе на модем, Келли, не говори такие страшные вещи: я бы повесился вот на этом галстуке, если бы мне пришлось быть таким всегда, - проворчал Тим, показывая на верёвку, обмотавшую его шею. – Кстати, о птичках. Мне срочно нужно переодеться. Кто-нибудь, принесите мою нормальную одежду из шкафчика – мне стыдно в таком виде в коридоре показаться.

- Мы тебя в таком виде и не выпустим. Нам наши техники нужны в рабочем состоянии, а не в обморочном, - закатил глаза Делко и побежал за Тимкиной одеждой.

Через 5 минут он вернулся, неся в руке потёртые тёмно-синие джинсы и чёрную рубашку.  
Тим зашёл за шкаф и переоделся. Костюм и галстук он с заметным удовольствием выбросил в мусорную корзину, а волосы свои взъерошил на манер «я только что вылез из постели».

- Ну что, теперь ты доволен? – улыбнулся Эйч.  
- Конечно, доволен. Доволен как слон после десятивёдерной клизмы. Знаете, чего мне сейчас не хватает?  
- Чего? - спросили все хором.  
- Выжать максимальную скорость на своём байке и почувствовать ветер в волосах!


End file.
